Moonlight Magic
by Wiz In Training
Summary: "So... this is what we're doing... on my birthday?" For Rachel Berry's birthday. one shot.


_For Rachel Berry's birthday. Not my best, but at least I tried. Wrote this at 10 PM finished at 12 AM, because I forgot that it was her birthday and Tumblr reminded me. it's rushed, so it's very short, and kind of boring. whatever... just read or.. enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"Follow me," Quinn beckons, but Rachel slips her hand with Quinn's. They walk in silence for a minute, then Quinn stops. They're in a hill, but it has a perfect view of the moon and they (Quinn) even brought a picnic basket.<p>

"So... this is what we're doing... on my birthday?" Rachel asks, as she watches Quinn lay down a blanket. (Quinn insisted.)

"Yep. You'll see a surprise later on," she sits, and she pats the side beside her. Rachel sits down.

They sit in silence, already content with the presence of each other. Quinn wants to say something to her, but she can't help but be stunned at how beautiful Rachel is, even in the moonlight. She turns to look at her, and they're aware of how close they are. Quinn gapes, her mouth closing, then open, then closes again. Rachel smiles.

And Quinn decides that's an encouragement, so she tries. "You know... I've always wondered... how did we became... like this?" she points to herself to Rachel.

"I don't know... fate? Destiny? I guess it's always been there."

"Maybe."

They sit in silence again for a while, but Rachel goes against it. "Quinn?"

"Are... are we... girlfriends?"

Quinn closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath. "If you allow me," she states in a barely audible whisper, but Rachel catches it.

They look at each other, warm, brown eyes meeting intense hazel eyes. There's something _in _there, something hidden, but she doesn't recognize it.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You don't know how many times I've wanted you to say that."

They laugh, and Rachel crawls to Quinn to hug her. Her heart _aches_ for Quinn. And, now, she has her. Officially.

Minutes later, Quinn is playing with Rachel's hair, when she sings a unfamiliar song.

"_You and me, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_"

"Quinn, what's the song you're singing?"

"Hey Daydreamer."

"Sing it for me, please."

"_Hey, daydreamer, you gotta be prepared to leave her in your fantasy, 'cause when, it's over, you gotta make sure that it's you who'll be with her.._"

She smiles. The song can somehow be relative to them, but Quinn proved them wrong. She ended up with her, not Finn. And she's thankful for that. If Finn hadn't made that _mistake_, and she didn't see that one coming, maybe she'd still be obsessing over him and not see that Finn was just a giant potato-faced douchebag. (_"_It's like a t-rex nearly crushing a hobbit to death.")

"Rach, look at the sky!" she hears Quinn say. She sees strains of light blue fly across the sky like a bullet, and she realizes it's a meteor shower.

"It's beautiful..."

"Like you," Quinn finishes the sentence for her. She turns to look at her but Quinn had already scooted beside her. Her lips brush against Quinn's, and she stops. Her heart beat stops. She takes the chance and kisses her.

_So this is what kissing Quinn Fabray feels like._

It's magical, it's sweet, it's simple but none of what she felt like when she kissed those boys. It's cheesy, but it's worth it.

"Happy birthday, Rachel." Quinn says.

They spend their night with Rachel's head in Quinn's lap, humming songs to each other.

* * *

><p><em>told ya. but there's more, but it'll be better. promise. a multi-chapter fic that involves a photographer!Quinn (I don't even know if that exists *_*), 2 Christmas one shots (Brittana), and... a New Years' special. And Dianna's Twitter and emails got hacked yesterday, We Found Love and other songs were leaked. What really crossed the line is that the hacker tweeted "Klaine sucks FYI" and heshe/it called us Faberry shippers 'freak's and made #DirtyDianna trend. dafuq, dude._

_uhm.. well... review, if you want. :) lol. (I suck at author's notes... I don't know what's wrong with me.)_


End file.
